crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-19
At breakfast, Peeper causes a major scene by confronting Sara with Mr. and Mrs. Darling, (Bloodworm's parents). Security takes them into custody.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization Sara discovers that her library privileges have been revoked because of the loss of a book that she had never checked out, but had somehow been recorded against her. Thuban and Sara have a bit of a chat. Thuban is not pleased with the answers. Sara finds a letter from her father in the box that was hidden under the massive tome. Someone drops a DVD of some of Sara's most disquieting tests from ARC into Ayla's mailbox. Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides James gets to his job in Administration , and worries briefly about Sweetheart's request. He sees the sim Active Track request for the Masterminds, and remembers Sweetheart's request to put Outcast Corner on the Active Track. He reflects on the variety of course requests and other administration that he deals with in Hartford 's out box.Legacy of Friendship Jade gives the rest of Team Kimba a piece of her mind. Then she has a long talk with Sara, and finally leaves in a huff when Sara refuses to do anything about her sex change problem. Things start to come to a head with Sara at dinner. Fey leaves to make sure nothing happens to her, and the rest of the team goes to make sure Jade is safe. Then Sara runs into another cultist (David) who has captured Whiskers and is attempting to sacrifice the poor kitty to her. James interferes, and Sara has to work to straighten out the mess. After getting rid of the cultist, she has a talk with James. James, as usual, tries to avoid saying anything about himself. Afterwards, Sara collapses, and Fey carries her to the infirmary. The Three Little Witches manage to get through the hidden door into the Magic Department's underground quarters and find a book in the library which has a spell to drain essence from a spirit before binding it.The Three Little Witches Palantir, Abracadabra and Clover try to get essence from Shroud. This doesn’t do quite what they expect: they wind up covered with chalk dust (this happens off scene. I'm assuming it's on the 19th, if it's later the next events have to be moved later as well.) Outside of Denver: Jamie has another session with Dr. Jacobs. He suggests that she might try for some kind of a reptile spirit. She succeeds, and is bitten by Rattlesnake Woman in the vision. She has a major trial (the rattlesnake is a testing and purifying spirit in many Native American cultures) that ends with her shedding the old skin. At the end of the trial, she feels a good deal lighter, and seems to have transformed into the snake. Then she sees another man who tries to kill her. She bites him, and he fades out.Lightning Crashes In Ft. Meyers: Jack tries to shop as Jackie, and discovers that the shift didn't magically give Jackie any idea about women's sizes, etc.Revelations References See Also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline